pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 25
Route 15 What's this? Team Skull is skulking around the Aether House again, and they're not interested in answering any questions. Be prepared, as Plumeria immediately pulls you into battle. |} Plumeria doesn't hold anything back this time. Her tries to mix up your Pokémon with its and them with its . Her can also poison your Pokémon with a potent dose of , so keep your and s away. Plumeria may have lost the battle, but she's not about to give up. She and her s have stolen a Pokémon from the Aether House, and you'll have to come to their base in Po Town alone if you want to get it back. The poor little trainer who lost her Pokémon gives you a , along with a desperate plea that you save her precious friend. Head west and battle the . |} Pick up the behind him through the tall grass before heading to the shore. There's a just south on the shore. Po Town lies beyond , so you'll need a way to cross the route's rocky waters. Luckily, someone on the beach is able to help you. Grimsley, a member of the Unova region's Elite Four, is soaking up Alola's rays on the shore. Talk to him, and he'll happily register to your Ride Pager. Now you can use Sharpedo Jet and explore all of the waterways en route to Po Town. Hop in the water with Sharpedo and head south, hugging the land to your left. Wrap around it and get onto the shore to your right, and head up it to battle a trainer. Pick up behind her then head back into the water, all the way west to break the rock there to find a . Go back east then north through the center path to find another trainer to battle. |} Then go northeast to the shore. There are two doing sit ups on the beach! |} Then pick up the behind them before going back in the water, heading west. Fight the last Swimmer. Then go back to the beginning of the route and you can battle the . |} Now go onward to . Route 16 This short route connects with Ula'ula Meadow. Head inside the Pokémon Center and heal up and buy some items. The trailer to the right of the Pokémon Center is called the Aether Base, where you can put all of those s and s to good use and put together a ! By now, you should have at least 10% of all the Zygarde Cells in the game, allowing you to assemble the 10% Forme of the / Pokémon. 10%= |-| 50%= |-| Complete= By using the s you've collected, you can also teach the Zygarde new moves. |} See here for the locations of all the Zygarde Cores and Cells. Outside the trailer, there's crawl space to the right that lets you crawl underneath it to the other side, where you can find . Pick up the to the left of the Pokémon Center then head inside. The woman sitting down on the left will give you a if you've visited the café at least five times. Also inside the Pokémon Center is an Aether Foundation worker who will give you 20,000 by showing her 's Pokédex entry. To the right of the Aether Base is a patch of grass where a lone will battle you. |} Past him is a . To the west of the Pokémon Center is a Berry tree. After this, go up and you'll be in Ula'ula Meadow. Ula'ula Meadow There's plenty to see and do in this spacious meadow, so take your time and stop to smell the dramatic flowers here. lies up north, and beyond it, Po Town. The at the beginning of the route will battle you only if you defeat all the other Trainers first. Go up and pick up the on the right of the boardwalk. Make a right down some stairs to find a trainer. |} Pick up the to the right, and the to the left. The Red Nectar will change 's form into the Baile Forme. Go back up and around the loop in the track to face an . Afterwards, head around and up and you'll eventually come across a that you can battle. |} Go down the steps near her, and pick up some more . Next to that is an . Go back up and left to some grass where you can find an at the dead end. Then, you can go back and face the . |} For defeating him, he'll give you a . Head to the northeast and you can reach the lonely Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne . Nearby is also a . Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne Go north into the ruins to grab . There's not much else to do here for now, so go back to Ula'ula Meadow and go straight up to . Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough